Ambrose loving
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Haylie are out drinking and she jokes about all the women he sleeps with. When he offers her a bit of Ambrose loving too, she jumps on the offer.


"You're jealous," Dean laughed.  
"You're so full of yourself," Haylie laughed too.

Dean eyed the chestnut brown haired woman in front of him. Her short hair was puffed up in a crazy, unruly mess but she did it on purpose. He liked that she always looked like someone had just given her the best roll in the sheets. He moved his blue eyes down to meet her pearl grey eyes.

"With all the women you fuck, how can you even tell them apart? How do you even remember what was good and what was not?" She asked.  
"Who, darling," he snickered. "Who was good and who was not. You want a list?"  
"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes.  
"You still sound jealous," he pointed out.  
"As if!" She shook her head.

He tilted his head and poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"You want a little Ambrose loving?" He asked.  
"Do you honestly think you can give me something I haven't had before?" She asked.  
"Only one way to find out," he gave her a challenging look. "Are you in or out?"  
"Fuck it!" She emptied her glass of whiskey. "I'm in but you better make it fucking good."  
"I'll have you dripping cum in no time," he promised.

They left the hotel bar and walked to the elevator. She hit the button for the 8th floor. As soon as the door closed, he attacked her. His teeth sank into her lips, his tongue assaulted her mouth, his hand disappeared down her skirt and panties. Two of his fingers went inside her with no warning.

"Dean!" She gasped.  
"I told you, Haylie," he rasped in her ear. "I'll have you dripping cum in no time."  
"Not here!" She panted.  
"Why not?" He leaned out and smirked at her.

The elevator stopped with a ping, giving him the answer to his question. He removed his hand as the door opened and they stepped outside in the empty corridor. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nibbling on her neck while she led the way to her room. While she unlocked the door, he unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor.

"Dean!" She giggled as she jumped into her room. "Someone could see me."

He kicked her skirt inside with a grin on his face, stepped into the room too and closed the door. His eyes were glued on her while he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't give a fuck who gets to see you tonight as long as I'm the only one who gets to fuck you," he said.  
"I wasn't planning on inviting more people," she said.  
"Clothes off! All of it!" He ordered.

They watched each other as they undressed separately. He walked over to her, yanked her close, kissed her and let them both fall down on the bed. He broke the kiss and gave her a naughty smile as he rolled over on his back.

"Turn around and sit on my face," he said.

She did as he wanted, sat on his face while leaning forward to take his dick in her mouth. Their tongues connected with each other's body parts at the same time, both of them letting out moans and groans.

It seemed like a competition the way they worked their tongue and lips on each other, as if they wanted to see who could break the other one first. He won that competition fast. She released his dick as she cried out in pleasure, riding his face while he held on tight to her. Once she was done cumming, he pushed her off his face.

"I told you," he grinned.  
"Fuck you," she sighed in a happy voice.  
"I'm about to," he said huskily.

He pulled her with him out of bed and pushed her up against the wall. His lips found hers again while he lifted her up. She locked her legs around him and he slid into her with ease. She tilted her head back against the wall in a loud moan as he started moving right away.

"You fucking love this dick!" He grinned again.

She responded by moaning louder and burying her head in the crook of his neck. He grabbed her short hair and pulled her head back out.

"No, you don't get to do that," he said. "I wanna watch you cum and I wanna watch it right now."

His thrusts sped up.

"So fucking cum, Haylie!" He demanded.

She fell apart on the spot, not able to keep it within. She couldn't care less about the neighbours hearing her. It felt too good. He continued to thrust through her orgasm, not willing to let it die down too soon.

"Fucking beautiful," he muttered.

Without warning he pulled out of her and put her down. She whimpered in frustration while he chuckled lowly.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you just yet," he said.

He pulled her back to the bed so she faced it.

"You stay on the floor," he grabbed her neck and bent the over the bed. "With that ass high up in the air. Just the way I like it."

He grabbed her hips and pushed into her again. His thrusts were deep, hard and fast, driving her insane. For each time she tried to move forward, he held on tighter and pushed in a little harder.

"You're not getting away," he chuckled. "And why would you?"

He tightened his grip on her hips.

"You... fucking... love... this... dick!" His thrusts came as hard as he could with each word.  
"I fucking love your dick!" She panted. "Oh fuck! Dean... Dean!"

She came violently, shaking and crying, once again screaming so loud that she was sure she would get noise complaints. Behind her Dean grunted in satisfaction as he dug his nails into her skin and came as far up inside her as he could.

For a few seconds everything seemed quiet even though their heavy breathing filled the air. He finally let go of her hips, grabbed her arms instead and pulled her up to stand. His dick slid out of her as he spun her around and kissed her more placidly.

"I told you," he smirked against his lips. "And you're dripping all over the place, darling."  
"Don't gloat," she said.  
"Why not? I'm fucking proud of my skills," he pecked her lips and stepped away from her to get dressed again. "However, I must channel my inner asshole again. I'm really not one for staying the night and cuddling."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't like sharing my bed with anybody either," she smiled truthfully. "However, I wouldn't mind repeating this another time."  
"Yeah?" He grinned. "You just look me up whenever you're in the need of some Ambrose loving again."


End file.
